beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenclaw's/Fusion Wheels
Valentine The looks like three hearts joined together with their pointed sides facing inwards. This shape provides the bey with an amazing defence from all low attackers *'Colours :' Metallic Pink *'Beys Using this Part :'Valentine Cupid D125CS Crippled An Evolution of Divine with nine protrusion like it. Though all the protrusions are not squares but there are square, rounded, sharp and rough protrusions arranged at random. These randomly arranged protrusions allow the bey to attack, deffend and stabilise and improve stamina without being figured out by the opponent. This wheel makes the bey balanced and unpredictable. *'Colours :' Silver *'Beys Using this Part :'Crippled Chimera DR145WFB Evil-X Evil has a textured, bumpy, two-winged design that ends in two rounded edges. This fusion wheel has two sides pointing in opposite directions with swurves and curves making the attacks and balance good in the beyblade. Its designis inspired fro fire and ice fused in one wheel, and the design allows it provide Barrage Attacks. Evil is also capable of providing some Smash Attack. *'Colours :' Silver *'Beys Using this Part :'Evil Cygnus W125RSF Bakushin-X Bakushin is a low-recoil highly defensive wheel with good stamina properties. It does not do all that well in attack customizations due to its lack of any major points of contact, and its smooth circular edge profile, but that is partially why it shines in defensive combos. The main reasons why it does so well as a defense type wheel is the overall shape and profile of the wheel itself. It is a low-profiled bowl with a great, smoothly curved outside edge, and it is almost perfectly circular as well. *'Colours :' Silver *'Beys Using this Part :'Bakushin Orso 90SD Divine-X Divine is a Fusion Wheel very similar in design to both Rock and Counter. In that, it features various square-like protrusions, but unlike Rock and Counter, Divine contains nine of these protrusions. These protrusions also feature a small gap between them. Divines biggest flaw of being light-weighted has been removed to give it more attack and defence. *'Colours :' Silver *'Beys Using this Part :'Divine Pegasus SW145WF, Divine Quetzalcoatl W125BS Wing-X Metal Frame Wing's Metal Frame highly resembles the Metal Frame that of Blitz. As they are both circular with various triangular protrusions. Wing contains three of these protrusions whereas, Blitz has three with three square-like indents; Wing does not carry these indents however. These protrusions fill the gaps created by the Core's wings which in turn make it resemble Blitz. Wing's Metal Frame does appear more thicker than Blitz's though and smaller. Just like Blitz, it can be rotated to change between Modes. Additionally, Wing's Metal Frame features a black arrow that helps determine which Mode, Wing is to go in. Core Wing's Core features three-wings with a gap between them, this gives Wing's Core a high resemblance to Storm and Spiral due to this. Common with all Pegasis-themed Beys, the wings have the distinct appearance of a Pegasus' wings but these wings appear to be thin when viewed from the inside. Wing's Core also has the numbers, "0", "1", and "2". These are used to help determine the Mode, Wing will use. Mode Changes Wing has three different Modes and each can be switched by simply rotating Wing's Metal Frame over Wing's Core. They are as follows, "Ironclad Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes onto "0". "Mortal Blow Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "1". Lastly, is "Pound Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "2". In ironclad attack mode, there are no blades sticking out, in mortal blow attack mode, there is 1 blade sticking out, and pound attack mode has 2 blades sticking out. weight distribution is also affected in different modes; In Ironclad Attack Mode, it is balanced, but when in Mortal Blow Attack Mode and Pound Attack Mode, it is imbalanced. Wing is designed to deliver a powerful "One Strike" attack that delivers recoil upon contact; the recoil comes from the triangular protrusions. *'Colours :' Silver *'Beys Using this Part :'Wing Beelzeb H145SD, Wing Anubis SW145RFS Blitz-X Metal Frame Blitz's Metal Frame is circular, with three spikes on three sides with a square-like protrusion between each spike. The spikes are thick and oval-shaped, almost like that of a shield and it is where the weight is focused from Blitz's Metal Frame; they also are designed to fit into the gaps created in Blitz's Core. It can be used with Blitz's Core for a Mode Change. Core Blitz's Core features six spikes going around it in a left-ward motion. Each spike appears to slope down and have a bump protruding from it's front with a small gap between each spike. These spikes are quite thick, along with the Core itself, as it is what gives Blitz it's main contact points in order to provide Blitz with all the contact it needs to throw away opponents with it's consistent Smash Attack at normally, low heights. *'Colours :' Silver *'Beys Using this Part : 'Blitz Susanow 90WF Rush The rush Fusion Wheel has three extremely thick horn like designs. Each of these ends with an upward pointed tips. The wheel is extremely thick giving it a good defense, but the pointed tips allow it to provide serious upper attack, that gives the bey a lot KO potential. Rush almost gets no damage from low-attackers. *'Colours :' Silver *'Beys Using this Part :'Rush Bull HA125EF Pepperoni The metal wheel is meat-coloured circular wheel, that resembles a pepperoni. The edges of the wheel are slightly curved downwards to give it a slightly domed look. The shape allows the bey to trap air underneath it and provides good stamina as well as defence. *'Colours :' Silver *'Beys Using this Part :'Pepperoni Pizza T:C Category:Ravenclaw's